


苦火回生

by phoenix_37



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_37/pseuds/phoenix_37
Summary: 致敬 只狼 影逝二度部分创作灵感来自只狼和无主之地3世界观上：1主要角色是双男主。2存在魔法，但是使用魔法必须付出等量的代价，魔法有多种，但是威力被控制。科技水平发展不均匀，类似《弗兰肯斯坦》的程度，部分地区有科学家的存在，并且有指定的人传承，但是其他地区相对不重视，曾被统治的邪教认定为巫术。3各自为战的小国林立，主角的国家之前是中等大小的国家，但是被另一个强国瓦解后损失了领土，政治上也种下了弊病，不得不依附瓦解他的强国。其实是在两个大国争斗的时候的牺牲品。在主人公的手段下最终得到独立。4邪教和真正的圣教。克苏鲁的神话（Cthulhu）精神挑战 不计一切的试炼 意识流动5政战 社会 人文 对冲





	苦火回生

可怜的东西；  
可怜的人；  
可怜的小家伙；  
他本该......不，没有任何事情是理所应当的，就算是厄运也有迹可循。  
脆弱，疲累，无能，不过是另一种说法。


End file.
